


Good morning

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'm using zacs version of scrib, M/M, more delicious garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Scribble wakes up his dads





	

Tord wakes up to a heavy weight on his stomach and a loud yell of ‘Wake up time!’, he opens his eyes to see Scrib sat on him and smiling like the sweet boy he was.

“Gotta get up papa, school time!” He yelled again and shook his arms in the air, hitting Tom’s side as he brought them back down again and causing him to wake up too.

"Pumpkin pie, it’s Saturday, you don’t go to school today, remember?” Tord brushed his fingers through Scribble’s hair gently as the boy blinked in realisation and frowned.  
“I sorry papa.” He sniffed, and Tord pulled the boy down into his arms.  
“Oh darling, it’s okay.” He kissed the child’s cheeks and felt his heart swell as he giggled and squealed and wriggled to get loose of the tickly kisses.

"Papa no! Dada help!” He screamed as Tord tickled his armpits and chin, Tom rolled over to face them and stretched, groaning as his back and shoulders cracked loudly.

“Mm, good morning darling.” He sighed wistfully and smiled at Tord, who bent his neck to kiss Tom’s nose.

He passed Scrib over to Tom, who began to ruffle the boy’s hair ,and got up from the bed with a yawn, watching his husband and son with a smile.

"So, who wants pancakes?” Scribble cheered loudly and jumped up, lifting his arms out to his dad and Tord lifted him onto his hip.  
“Sounds perfect, love of my life.” Tom winked.

Scribble was having the best day ever already, and later dad was taking him to the park! He loved his dads so much.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a migraine
> 
> very minorly edited 
> 
> The ending is a cheeky reference to one of Undead's fics


End file.
